ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChromastoneandTabby/Star Spirit: ReVise Season 1 Episode Titles
I feel like I should put out some kind of proof I'm working on this shit so here that is. Season 1's episodes are roughly the same at first glance, but things are pretty different when you get into the meat of it. #'The Hero': Evil grows beneath the Salt Lake Valley of the future. Until the Plumbers can get a foothold in the valley, two resident teenagers get roped into defending their home from new and old threats alike. #'Working on the Railroad': The strange Zodiac Organization makes their presence known with the theft of trains for unknown purposes. Theo and Nova are sent to stop them, but it quickly turns out there's more going on here than a simple trainjacking. #'The Rainbow Connection': Theo gets stuck as Over The Rainbow thanks to the transformation's difficult-to-control splitting ability, and must learn to control the transformation in the middle of a chaotic move by the Zodiac Organization. #'Gravity Hurts': Sybil White, one of Theo and Nova's classmates, turns up to school acting extremely strange. Theo and Nova try to figure out what's going on, but things end up being a lot more complicated than they look. #'Mad World': The valley is plunged into a horrific dreamscape by a mysterious entity that appears to mimic Theo's own alien abilities, and the only person able to help doesn't seem like they'll be much help at all. #'Uptown Funk': A sale at the largest mall in the valley rapidly turns sour as the innocent day out suddenly turns into a battle for survival. #'Fire and the Flames': A serial killer infamous for mutilating his victims has broken out of prison, and worse, seems to have gained alien abilities. Theo and Nova are sent to stop him, but may only stand a chance with the assistance of some unlikely allies. #'Darkness, My Old Friend': The serial killer is still at large and has taken someone hostage, a situation only made worse by the return of an old enemy bent on the destruction of everything. #'Gloomy Sunday': With the effects of the previous incident fresh on everyone's minds, concerns are raised about Theo's increasing brutality as the Zodiac Organization is on the move again. #'Stairway to Heaven': Theo's concerns about his violent impulses are compounded as his alien's doppelganger returns and goes on a killing spree. #'The Dead Sea': Theo is sent to investigate a distress signal in the Marianas Trench that seems aimed at the Salt Lake Valley for unknown reasons. Meanwhile, Nova is sent to deal with the Zodiac Organization's latest operation, but ends up finding out more than she bargained for. #'Nikopol': With Theo nowhere to be found and the valley under threat of annihalation, the remaining ragtag heroes in the valley put together a desperate counterattack. Well, that's some hard shit. Don't worry, the episodes proper will be softer. And by softer I mean way way harder Look forward to that or something idk Category:Blog posts